Eyes Of A Stranger
by RonetteWeasley
Summary: Megan and Lara Ashford are twin sisters. After their mothers death their father finds himself unable to cope and the hard decision is made to get the children adopted. However, they may not be kept together and what will life be life like in another family. Rated T cos i'm paranoid and terrible at this stuff.
1. prolougue

Eyes of a stranger

A/N: My first fanfic so it is probably rubbish but I was bored and felt like doing a story anyway. Hope it is okay and please review to tell me if it is good/bad.

Prologue

Mr and Mrs Ashley had a perfectly normal life. They had been to normal school's in England before moving onto University where they met and settled down to have a life together. They were very happy together and on the 31st July 1987 happily welcomed two beautiful and healthy twin girls into this world. They were delighted by the news and vowed to each other that they would give the girls the best possible chance in life that they could.

Despite, their beliefs that nothing could destroy the immense happiness that they were feeling, it was not to last. Just one year after the birth of Megan and Lara Ashford, Mrs Ashford was violently attacked and stabbed on the way home from work. Despite the desperate attempts from doctors and nurses to save her, unfortunately, Mrs Ashford died later that day in hospital. Mr Ashford tried his best to carry on with life as normal as possible through court cases and trails. However inside he was struggling to do all of this, as well as keeping hold of his job and looking after his two children. Eventually he found that this was all too much for him to do and decided that the children being with him was not going to get them the best opportunities in life. It was then that his mind went back to the vow he had made with his wife and felt that if he didn't do something then he would be letting her down. It was a hard decision to make but due o there being no other family members he felt that despite his love for them the only option was to give them up for adoption.

The decision that he had made that day would go on to effect both Megan and Lara's life forever. However this is not a story of Mr Ashford and the decision he made. It is the effect that decision had on Megan's life that will give us our story.

A/N: Sorry if you don't like the decision that Mr Ashford made or think that it is completely unrealistic but it was the only thing I could do to make the story work without killing both of the parents. I felt that it would be better if one of the parents was still in the picture for later on in the story.


	2. chapter 1-new beginnings

******AN: sorry for my terrible writing skills, please review with how I can improve. Sorry for any terrible grammar or spelling I am quite new to this. I know I originally said I would update often but that kind of failed so I am sorry to anyone that might actually want to read this but it is here now :)**

**Chapter 1 - new beginnings**

I was seven years old. I saw her walking, every step distancing us further. We had been so close until that day, and I could tell that everything was about to change. The moment Lara had been chosen for adoption and I? I had been left standing there, all alone, in the meeting room of Tingleton adoption home. The rusty sign that had once been so full of colour visible through the window; the swings from across the park filling the silence with a foul squeaking. All signs that nothing was going to get any better for me.

I had only stood there for a few minutes but it had been what felt like hours. I just stood there, thinking; thinking of the past, and the future that would now never come. I was jolted out of my daze when I heard something, no, somebody.  
"Meg" said the voice. It was simple, but I didn't understand, why was someone calling Meg, I thought I had been the only one here. I was the only one there; but then I realised they were calling me. I was Meg, well Megan. That is what I would be called from now on I decided.  
"NO," I paused while I thought it through, this wasn't the kind of thing you could do at the momentary decision, not in this orphanage, the decisions you made would be stuck to for months, if not years.  
"Megan" Yes it sounded right as it came of my tongue. That is what I would be called. Somehow I just knew everything was about to change; starting now.

It was Mira who was calling me. She was a small girl who held a delicate frame. Her hair was short but not too much so, falling just beneath her shoulders and the colour was the same as that of a nights sky. Mira's hair seemed to enhance the shape of her body, and although at her young age this meant nothing, you could see that in the future this girl would grow up to be beautiful. Her eyes were the colour of a deep ocean; holding flecks of a lighter shade in a way that gave the impression of the secrets hidden in the depth of an abyss.

She had never so much as spoken a word to me before this day, although I had I had often seen her looking towards me with a look in those eyes that can only be described as pity. I did not want her pity and if that was all she had come to give I would dismiss it immediately. However, there was something about her, she seemed to give away so little but it was as though her intent could be felt, and it carried much deeper than pity.

She was gentle as she spoke now, her voice softer than normal and somehow comforting to me. She spoke of her past and the events which placed her, just like me, in Tingleton adoption home, all by ourselves.  
"my mother died when I was very young" Mira explained. Although she showed no sorrow in her voice, the matter was definitely one she would prefer to avoid and it did not seem to upset her. Then again, if I was in the same situation I believed I would dull any emotions, even though inside I would be close to crying. People were like that, secretive and deceptive, able to conceal almost any reality beneath a simple smile.

I did not know why, but now I wondered about her father. If her mother had died then surely the better option would be for her to live with her father. I would choose that over living in this place for the rest of my year any day. It wasn't something I would normally do but curiosity got the better of me I guess and I went and asked.  
"Dad?" It was simple, not being too nosey and she would not have to tell me much if it was not what she wanted. I would not press for details if she did not want to give them.  
"dead" was the only word that Mira gave in reply. It seemed hard for her to talk about and it was moments like this were I felt ungrateful, even if my sister was gone now at least I had had her for as long as I did.

I left the silence to proceed, if she did not wish to talk about her life I would not make her, and I couldn't say I was in a particular hurry to spill every detail of my life to Mira. We had only just met really after all, and there was no way anyone could learn to trust that quickly. It was not an unpleasant silence that followed; nor awkward, just a silence, where the mere company of each other seamed sufficient and a great comfort. A million words could have been said in that moment but none seemed necessary, nor would they have changed anything, so the silence was allowed to continue.

"Dinner" The familiar voice of the kitchen maid sounded through the walls in the home returning Megan to her world. She and Mira wordlessly stood and walked out towards the kitchen and in that moment Megan knew that everything would work out. She had made her first ever friend. One that would be there by her side for many years to follow.


End file.
